kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thorakitai
Refinery - used to generate Wealth. Wealth is dependent on many factors. vbut the refinery consumes timber and metal, and will also reduce your build time by 1. Available only if you control the city. *Barracks - a worker can be tasked here, either to produce "Army", or acquire a game card to build your deck. *Factory - can be tooled to produce stuff - Army, Consumer Goods or Luxury Goods. AND *Bank - essentially your lifeblood. No workers or banks means the end of the game. EAch bank built beyond the last reduces wealth pilfering, but banks are ideal places for raiding. *Anchorage - generates Wealth, has certain functions. More money through trade. Upgrade this to visit non-Chinese, non-land cities. Upgrade this further to increase wealth revenue and Expedition resources, as well as reduce exploration costs. *Stockyard - generates Wealth, consumes machinery. Required to access Chinese cities. Upgrade this further to increase Wealth revenue, as well as returns from land Expeditions. **Saigon can be accessed using either Anchorages or Stockyards. *Warehouses - high amounts of non-Wealth create spoilage. Build warehouses and staff them to reduce spoilage, and to increase the output of nearby shops (modestly) and reduce the maintenance costs of factories and other utilities. Can be upgraded 3 times. to accommodate workers. Workers staffed here reduce spoilage. *Shops are used to raise the rent values of property, and can also be staffed by workers to dispose of food, goods or contraband. Housing and developments *The basic level is an empty plot. *If unoccupied it will generate a slum. *Slums will have to be cleared and each time you do it creates unrest. Agricultural lots can be converted into housing, or gardening areas to grow stuff. They can also be set to grow different crops - rice (or in the case of level 1 either pepper or gambier). Hovels can be upgraded in town to support low-level agriculture, or be converted into shophouse lots. They cannot do both. Industrial *Foundry - metal output from expeditions is increased. Utilities are cheaper to upgrade. *Granary - food output from farming and expeditions is increased. *Sawmill - timber output from expeditions is increased. Lowers your building costs for all other buildings except utilities incrementally. All Industrial sites, as well as infrastructure such as Stockyards and Anchorages, all function as trade areas. Machinery increases the size of a labour force employed at Stockyards and Anchorages, and the output and consumption of Foundries, Granaries and Sawmills. Build styles *Level 1: yellow neoclassiucal for all *Level 2: red brick in the north, yellow Art Deco in the south. *Level 3: granite and concrete in the north, yellow plaster with art deco styling. Religious structures Temples and churches can help your standing. *You casn build as many temples as you want, they serve to reduce unrest, but have an inferior Renown contribution. *Churches. Build churches to secure the loyalty of the Western powers - Britain, France, Italy and the USA. Only 1 church may be built per game. **Catholic: France, Italy **Lutheran: America, Britain :A Church will generate lots of diplomatic points but will decrease stability. Not buildable These buildings are pre-existing and can't be rebuilt, only purchased or destroyed. *Town Centre - aesthetic owned by government. Is essentially the seat of power. *Assembly - ownedf by government, never for sale *University - owned by government, never for sale. *Market - owned perpetually by the government. *Barracks - can't be built, but can be taken over with the proper rank. Almost every nation in the game maintains a barracks which can be used to train infantry. If the barracks of a nation is destroyed, then troops will be sent via rail, or by sea. *Armoury - armouries can be built on a 3 x 3 plot. And only if you are the ruling warlord. Workers when employed here generate the Army resource fraster. *Naval Yard - can't be built, but can be taken over with the proper rank. *Railway and port. Used to sell your products and merchandise overseas. You can staff workers here to generate Wealth as they consume goods. If they are not owned by you, you will be made to share part of your sales revenue with the owner. (NOTE buying stuff and acquiring resources from outside requires you to spend wealth to gain resources, each of which will be very different. For instance, gambier creates 1 merchandise and 1 Renown, while Pineapple produces 3 food and 1 Merchandise, and Iron 1 Army and 3 Metal) *Various monuments - can't be built but can be destroyed. Buildings required *Bund frontage (top priority) *Hong Kong courthouse *Singapore Istana *Taipei Presidential Palace *Honolulu Town Hall *Manila municipal hall Prefabs We can do lots with Prefabs. *Hovel prefabs - barracks prefab appears along with fields to denote an agricultural area. *Shophouse, building prefabs - they emerge in the hollows of settled areas as you go along. Restrictions *Civic Infrastructure - Double wealth income from building built here, but can build only residential stuff. *Heavy Industry - Free upkeep here but can only build industrial areas.